


Tea or coffee？

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DC深夜60分关键词【加班】</p><p>简介：勤劳的员工理应得到嘉奖。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea or coffee？

克拉克轻轻地叹了一口气。他在办公桌的电脑前坐了一整天，从白天到深夜，一直没有挪动过位置，久得几乎化作石笋牢牢地长在了星球日报社的办公室里。事实证明，死线当头时面对文稿却毫无灵感，即使是有超级大脑和超级速度的外星人也无法战胜这样的绝境。

暂时从初步完成的新闻稿中解脱出来，克拉克推回滑下鼻梁的眼镜，往后靠在椅子上伸了个懒腰。他并不会真的感觉到疲累，但是深夜独自一人的孤单寂寞如同浓稠的黑夜，深沉厚重得令人呼吸困难。

他需要做点什么提提神。

譬如一杯热饮。

克拉克再一次舒展身体，伸手把乱糟糟的头发挠得更乱，和所有通宵加班的普通上班族一样打着呵欠，起身慢悠悠地走向茶水间。

休息一会，然后一鼓作气把稿子校队完发给主编，争取早些回家。他在心里盘算着，穿过灯光幽暗的走廊，死寂的大楼里只有他一个人的脚步回荡着，白日里轰鸣的机器们也安静下来，发出梦呓般的嗡嗡声。

克拉克拉开茶水间的门。出乎他意料，那里灯火通明，一个意料之外的访客正在等待他的到来。

“瞧瞧这是谁来了，肯特先生，你的工作热情真叫我感动。这么勤劳的员工理应得到嘉奖，”西装革履的布鲁斯·韦恩对克拉克微笑，他神态慵懒地交叉双腿，斜斜倚靠在流理台前，端着一碟小甜饼，两只印着韦恩企业logo的马克杯并排放在手边，散发出袅袅白烟，“那么，搭配夜宵的饮料你想要茶还是咖啡？”

“我可以有其他选项吗？”克拉克喜不自禁地傻笑，糟糕的发型、笨重的眼镜，和土气的衣着都掩盖不住他咧开嘴大笑时的光彩。

“你想要什么？”布鲁斯挑眉，灯光融化在他笑意盈盈的蓝眼睛里，像流动的碎金。

克拉克的选择显而易见。

他惊喜万分，飘飘然地冲过去抱住了他的奖励。布鲁斯在他怀里假意不满地挣扎，说他多么辛苦才弄出这两杯特调饮料，直到克拉克用吻堵住他的抱怨。

再也没有比这更好的加班慰问。

克拉克热烈地吻他久别的情人，呢喃着在吐息间倾诉爱语。他抚摸布鲁斯的脊背，抚摸他干练的腰线，抱起那饱满挺翘的臀部让他坐在流理台上，身体压在布鲁斯的双腿之间，用火热的勃起磨蹭他的胯部。他持续地吸吮布鲁斯柔软的舌尖，牙齿啃咬对方粉色的唇瓣直到它们微微肿起，变成像蔷薇花一样柔润的粉红色。唾液在他们唇舌交缠时溢出，吮吻时的水声在狭小的房间里格外响亮，丝毫不逊于充满情欲的粗重的喘息声，不断为他们周遭的空气加温。

咖啡与红茶的香气，还有随着升高的体温散发出的混杂在古龙水中的情欲气息融合在一起，形成克拉克钟情的味道，他喜爱这样的布鲁斯的气息，平和而温馨的，独一无二只属于他。

克拉克滚烫的呼吸喷洒在布鲁斯的脸颊上，让他战栗着浑身发烫，如果没有流理台的支撑他恐怕早已瘫软在克拉克的胸前。他因为急促呼吸而剧烈起伏的胸口紧贴着克拉克的，衣料的摩擦使他敏感充血的皮肤变得更加炽热和疼痛，需要更多的抚慰来缓解这炙烤着他的无法解脱的焦灼。

布鲁斯颤抖着接受克拉克的吻，张开嘴让他的舌头侵入得更深，每一次吮吻都让他的欲望膨胀得更加厉害，在衣物的束缚中因为渴望而疼痛。他拉扯克拉克的头发使他们分开。克拉克顺从地退开一些，带着疑惑的表情看着布鲁斯，那黑框眼镜滑稽可笑地歪斜着挂在他的鼻梁上。布鲁斯忍俊不禁，他摘下那副眼镜丢到一旁，扒开克拉克额前的碎发让那双天空般湛蓝的眼睛露出来。

这时候的克拉克既不是完全单纯无害的小镇男孩，也非那位高高在上的钢铁之躯，但仍然英俊得令人心动，让人对他温暖的怀抱眷恋不已。布鲁斯投降地露出难得的柔软的表情，勾住克拉克的脖子主动吻上他的嘴唇。

他们粘糊糊地亲吻着，双手忙于探索彼此的身体，隔着衣服也能感受到被包裹着皮肤有多么的火热。布鲁斯急不可耐地扯开克拉克的西装，扯开他的衬衣去抚摸藏在那下面的鲜艳的光滑的弹性织物，那完美的肌肉线条热烫得几乎令他手指发麻。

“轻点，肯特先生，”即使如此布鲁斯也没有放过对小记者的调侃，他恶劣的轻笑，贴着克拉克的嘴唇警告他，舌尖偶尔擦过他的唇瓣，像小猫的爪子一样软软的挠人，“可别弄坏了我的衬衣，你的一个月薪水都不够赔的。”

“是的，韦恩先生。”克拉克配合着演戏，语气诚惶诚恐，动作却大不相同。他收回放在韦恩的定制西装纽扣上的手，转移了目标在布鲁斯有所反应之前抽走了他的腰带，拉开长裤的拉链伸进敞开的裆部，隔着内裤勾勒其中隆起的轮廓。

高涨的情欲使布鲁斯苍白的皮肤浮现淡淡的粉红色，克拉克情不自禁地去吻他额头滑落的汗珠，他加重力道，技巧地揉搓，指甲隔着濡湿的布料抠挖顶端的凹陷。布鲁斯满足地呻吟，颤抖着主动抬高胯部去迎合克拉克的爱抚，前液分泌得更多，打湿了内裤浸出越来越多深色的水渍。

克拉克嗅着布鲁斯的味道，舔吻他柔软的肌肤，缠绵地呼唤他的名字，布鲁斯在他手中完全地勃起，性器抽动着吐出丝丝的浊液。他能感觉到布鲁斯身体最微弱的颤抖，能听到他剧烈的心跳，能看到他体温不断升高血流奔涌闻到激素的分泌，他知道布鲁斯濒临高潮时是什么模样。他扯掉碍事的布料，握住布鲁斯滑腻的性器快速撸动。布鲁斯开始在他怀中挣扎，战栗着撕扯抓挠克拉克的胳膊，可那钢铁般的手臂牢牢圈住他紧绷的身体，一切反抗都是徒劳。

快感接连不断地冲击布鲁斯敏感的神经，细小的快感在他体内流窜，引发头皮上的阵阵酥麻。他无法思考，所有的感官都集中在克拉克的手上，直到那压垮他自制的最后一根稻草击中他——克拉克的舌头滑进他的耳廓模仿交合浅浅戳刺。

高潮时他紧紧抓住克拉克的手臂尖叫，身体弓起痉挛着射在了克拉克的手里。

他们保持了一会这样的动作，布鲁斯很快恢复了正常的呼吸，他松开手扶着流理台撑起放松后仰的身体。克拉克偏过头去吻掉布鲁斯眼角一小颗生理性的泪水，微笑着看他寻找纸巾擦拭他制造出的狼籍。

做完这些，布鲁斯拉上拉链，重新恢复了他衣冠楚楚的贵公子形象。在克拉克茫然迷惑的目光中推开他跳下桌柜，向门口走去。他停在门口，脸上带着事后的神清气爽，露出狡黠的笑容看着克拉克：“肯特先生，既然你已经得到了奖励，那么我就不打搅你回去好好工作了，再见。”

他以为那老实的记者会手足无措，涨红了脸委屈地求饶。可他忘记了一点，就连蝙蝠侠也会有失算的时候，更何况是坏心眼的花花公子。

一阵眩晕，布鲁斯找回意识，发现他背靠在从内部上了锁的茶水间门上。那摘了眼镜后无比英俊的记者强势地压住他，胸前金红的盾形标志紧贴着他的胸口，魄力十足。

“肯特先生，我警告你，这可是我的产业我的地盘，你再不收手可别怪我不客气！”后知后觉地感受到危机的韦恩先生虚张声势地喊叫，拳打脚踢地试图摆脱禁锢，他的挣扎没有任何效果，反而被趁机扯掉了裤子。空气中的凉意还未窜上他暴露在外的赤裸皮肤，一双有力的手就抱住那饱满的臀部，揉捏着点起一簇簇热火。

“要是对你太客气了我才该责怪自己，韦恩先生。”克拉克声调谦逊地做着和语意相反的行为，用坚硬火热的勃起顶上布鲁斯的半硬的性器。布鲁斯惊叫，弓起膝盖踢向克拉克却弄错了方向反而勾住了他的后腰，就像是他并非故意打开双腿让那得寸进尺的大家伙嵌进他股间。

克拉克缓慢挺送身体，模仿性爱的频率来回摩擦布鲁斯的臀缝。他低头吻住布鲁斯的嘴唇，堵住他夸张的叫喊，吸吮在之前的亲吻中红肿发烫的唇瓣。布鲁斯晕晕乎乎地回应，嘴唇热辣，被吻得舌头发麻，就连脑子也开始发麻。他唯一能记起的就是克拉克隔着裤子在操他的屁股，他不能更加兴奋，粗糙布料磨得他腿根柔嫩的皮肤开始发红，疼痛刺激着快感，而快感一波波冲上大脑却带来新一轮的空虚与饥渴。

“肯特先生，你这样的行为可真像是个变态。”明白自己只能任人鱼肉的花花公子放弃抵抗，软绵绵地靠在门板上，牙尖嘴利的讽刺却怎么都改不掉。

克拉克只能用行动堵住他的嘴。沾满汗水和情液的手指毫不费力地滑入布鲁斯高热、紧致的体内，粘滑的肠壁牢牢吸附住侵入物，阻碍了他的探索。

“好吧，这才真叫是变态，”有那么几秒钟，在克拉克的手指试探地挤压时布鲁斯的呼吸停滞了，他深呼吸，满头大汗、气喘吁吁地发表感言，“你是要操我还是怎么的，肯特？要我说这就是打击报复，嘶——轻点！见鬼的这可真疼。”

“噗——”克拉克没能忍住，破坏气氛地喷笑出声，在布鲁斯恼怒的目光中自暴自弃地松开手扶门大笑。

“操你的，克拉克，你就不能有点幽默感吗。”布鲁斯怒视他不合作的情人，狠狠踩上克拉克脚尖蹂躏对方无辜的皮鞋。

一点小插曲就像中的，蜜里调油地融合甘甜口味，沸腾的情欲非但没有被打击得消减，渴望的情绪倒变得更加折磨他们的耐性。

布鲁斯脸颊绯红，眼中浮动氤氲的水光，本该威力十足的瞪视变成了性感迷人的挑逗。就连他低声咒骂的声音也沙哑绵软，他压抑地呻吟着，抱紧克拉克的肩膀支撑身体，终于在漫长的前戏中结束游戏。他舔湿嘴唇，眼神直白：“克拉克，操我……随你所欲。”

布鲁斯决定交出主控权，这在性爱中也不多见，即使伪装成花花公子他也还是个控制狂。

克拉克不能为此更硬。

他们贴在一起，嬉戏般地啄吻，追逐对方的舌头直到分不清脸上是唾液还是汗水。克拉克毫不意外在布鲁斯的西装口袋里找到润滑剂，涂满手指进行扩张。两根手指，三根手指，深入，还是深入。布鲁斯的后背彻底贴在门上了，身体悬空双腿夹住克拉克的腰，全身的重力都在对方的手掌上。当克拉克用力按住某一点，布鲁斯拱起身体，热烈地大喊。

“天啊——就是那里！克拉克！”

无需多言，克拉克安抚地轻吻布鲁斯，抽出手指用接近四马赫的速度脱掉自己的裤子，释放束缚了整晚的早已胀痛难耐的欲望。

进入的过程漫长而煎熬，布鲁斯感觉到那火热的巨物铁杵般毫无动摇地契入他的身体，一寸寸地推进，括约肌无法收缩就像肠壁的褶皱也被完全撑开一样。身体的重力更是火上浇油地加深了被进入的深度。克拉克在完全插入后停了下来，享受了片刻被布鲁斯温暖身体紧紧包裹的快感，他吻着布鲁斯的双眼，吻他颤动的睫毛，吻他细密的汗水。

“克拉克……别停，就这么继续……”布鲁斯闭上眼睛，努力适应着埋在体内的热硬，他低喘着，胀痛的性器暴露了他的兴奋和他有多么爱克拉克对他做的这些。

克拉克缓慢地撞击布鲁斯，每一次插入都微小地调整角度，擦过前列腺，肠壁绞紧，摩擦间带出黏腻的水声。那速度几乎可说是令人痛苦的，布鲁斯咬住嘴唇咽下破碎的呜咽，握住自己的性器想要缓解欲望的折磨，却被克拉克抓住他的手腕拉高按在头顶，嘴唇被封住，齿痕被舔舐，呼吸和快感都被控制。

 “克拉克……”布鲁斯大口呼吸，酸痛的双腿已经麻木，肌肉抽插着提醒他休息，“换个地方。”

克拉克调整角度，让布鲁斯倒在他怀里，就这么抱着他转身。行走时的震动牵扯到布鲁斯体内的硬挺，他情不自禁地收缩后穴换来克拉克强有力的撞击。当他滚烫的皮肤接触到冰冷的大理石台面，布鲁斯颤抖，细小的颗粒冒出皮肤，但这都没能影响他。布鲁斯在克拉克终于加快抽插的速度时抽泣起来，所有的，纷沓而至的激情烧光了他的思考能力，除了摆动身体随着克拉克摇摆再无其他。

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，”克拉克低头吮吻布鲁斯的脖子和锁骨，留下一串深红的痕迹，他咏叹地喘息着喊布鲁斯的名字，“我就快……拉奥啊，你真是美极了……”一连串的胡言乱语，好像失去语言能力找不到更好的词语来形容他的感受。

随着最后一次强而有力的插入，克拉克没有拔出直接射了出来，把热烫的精液喷洒在布鲁斯的体内，吻着他吞下那些哽咽的抱怨。热流冲击的连锁反应导致布鲁斯在同一时刻达到了前列腺高潮，紧缩的肠壁蠕动着把那些热液吸入更深的地方。

高潮后的余韵还未散去，克拉克退后，软化一些的性器滑出布鲁斯的后穴，少量的精液被带出，溢出深红色的穴口形成鲜明的眼色对比。他眸色发暗，俯身亲吻布鲁斯的大腿，在他意识到他想做什么时含住了布鲁斯的阴茎。

布鲁斯抬起手臂不堪快意地遮住眼睛，咬着袖口不让羞耻的声音再发出来，仿佛这时候才意识到他们在公共场合做爱。他鼻音浓重地哀求对方慢一些轻一些，克拉克的名字在他舌尖跃动，第二次高潮来得迅速又激烈。

只是几次吞吐，布鲁斯就在克拉克的口腔中爆发了。仗着天生优势，克拉克一滴不漏地咽下了布鲁斯的精液，手指甚至揉弄阴囊压榨出最后一点乳白的液体。

等克拉克把布鲁斯的衣服穿好仔细整理完毕，这位养尊处优的大少爷才跳下流理台。

一声“咔嚓”脆响在他脚下传出，布鲁斯愣住，那声音和脚底的触感都太熟悉了，他绝不会认错。他扭头望向流理台，果不其然看到那盘小甜饼倾斜着，不少饼干洒了出来，还有一些掉在地上，不幸被他踩中。

“克拉克！”黑暗骑士咬牙切齿地低吼，虽然有很大一部分恼羞成怒的意味，那散布威胁和恐惧的沙哑声调仍让茶水间的灯光都暗淡了几分。

他麻烦大了。克拉克心虚地抱紧布鲁斯讨好地道歉，但在为自己的过错付出代价之前，他需要再一次好好品尝自己的功勋。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为写得有点长所以单独放出来。  
> 写到后面写不出来了所以嗖地一下end咯。


End file.
